


Parent-Teacher Conference

by CharmedBritannia



Series: Scotty Holmes-Watson [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/CharmedBritannia
Summary: A parent-teacher conference is scheduled to discuss John and Sherlock's son's...unusualandunrulybehavior. Scotty's teacher does not get paid enough to handle Oliver Scott George Holmes-Watson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comment is you'd like to see more of little Scotty and his detective daddies! ^v^/

\-----

"Not a word.  _Either_ of you."

 

His elementary-age son and his over-grown child of a husband both shot him looks that were equal parts petulant and bored. John massaged the bridge of his nose, leaning back in the uncomfortably tiny plastic chair outside the door of his son's classroom. Sherlock looked even more ridiculous than he did, what with his towering stature.

 

He'd have laughed if he wasn't so frustrated and irritated.

 

He was currently outside of his son's classroom because his teacher, Ms. Hopkins, had called for a parent-teacher conference. He had attempted to warn her that Scotty wasn't her usual child, but from the way she chirped without worry that she'd had  _plenty_ of experience, he didn't think that she had taken him seriously. He had to give her credit; she'd lasted far longer than he thought she would. A few months of Scotty sassing her, insulting other children, exploring the big kids' playground, etc. had worn down her patience to the nubs. She had called him, voice terse, requesting/demanding their presence so that they could  _discuss_ Oliver's behavior.

 

Sherlock could not have cared less. He'd never like parent-teacher conferences as a youth, anyhow. In fact, he thought Ms. Hopkins was in the wrong for attempting to _'stifle son's 'curiousity'_. Sherlock had wanted to home-school the boy in the first place, anyway; he thought that institutionalized education was for mindless sheep and their lambs. He had planned to inform Ms. Hopkins of such, but John had threatened to prohibit Molly from giving him any new samples for a month if he dared. He still didn't trust the man alone with someone he considered an idiot, though, so here he was. It was only a few more minutes before Ms. Hopkins opened the door with a tense smile.

 

"Hello, there! Come in, come in."

 

John tried to send a smile that was both calming and apologetic, but it didn't help that Sherlock's face screamed condescension.

 

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"Yes...speaking of circumstances, we should get right to it, shouldn't we? Mr. and Mr. Holmes-Watson, your son is amazingly gifted intellectually. He learns at the speed of light, and has a wonderful natural curiosity. However, _socially_ , he struggles. Immensely. Just today, he refused to join the reading circle because he thought the book was 'dull' and that his classmates took too long to pronounce the words."

"We're aware of that. We're actually researching Asperger's Syndrome-"

"That's all well and fine, Mr. Holmes-Watson. But Oliver's actions and attitude are impacting the rest of the class, now, also. He's insulted his classmates on numerous occassions; calling them things like 'idiots' and 'stupid'. When I told him that wasn't nice, and asked him to apologize, he didn't even seem to understand why they'd be offended. He said that nearly everyone is."

 

John almost snorted. He remembered how bent out of shape he'd been when Sherlock had first called him an idiot. That was no doubt where he'd picked it up from. It was only his military experience that helped him keep a straight face.

 

"Well, Juliet, I did try and tell you that Sc- _Oliver_ wasn't like any child you'd seen before."

 

\-----

 

John looked on worriedly as Scotty pushed his food around his plate.

 

"Are you alright, champ?"

 

Scotty looked up with a defeated expression.

 

"Papa, am I weird?"

 

John and Sherlock exchanged startled glances, before turning back to Scotty.

 

"Whatever gave you that idea, Scotty?"

"Ms. Hopkins always 'ells me not to do stuff tha' I normally do."

 

Sherlock ran a hand through Scotty's hair.

 

"That doesn't make you  _weird,_ son. It just means that  _Ms. Hopkins_ hasn't caught up to your level of thinking. That makes you  _brilliant._ "

 

John smiled at the use of the familiar word. Scotty beamed at the compliment.

 

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Daddy, Papa. I'm not gonna let them make me act dumb!"

 

John ruffled his hair.

 

"Maybe dumb it down a  _bit,_ Scotty. For the world's and Ms. Hopkin's sake."

"Ugh. Dull. Fine, I will."

"Thanks, Scotty."

 

John shared a smile with Sherlock, before they all returned to their food.

 

\-----

 

 

 

 


End file.
